Cup
by Mr Clint
Summary: Kuroko's tea cup cracks again.


**Title: **Cup.

**Pairing: **adult!Kuroko X crazy!GoM.

**Warning(s): **AU. ONE-SHOT, adult!Kuroko, crazy!GoM, OOC-ness, plotless, errors.

**Summary: **Kuroko's tea cup cracks again.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

His tea cup cracked _again_.

Kuroko paused from flipping through the documents. He shuffled across the infirmary to the table located near the window, his white coat lightly swaying in the morning breeze. He picked up the empty cup and inspected the crack. Kuroko frowned.

It was a very long crack, running up from bottom to its mouth.

People often take it as a bad omen.

At first, Kuroko didn't believe it either. However, recently his cup had been broken mysteriously. Then, he thought the school was probably haunted. But then, he learned that it only happened when _they_ came to nag him.

An omen? More likely a signal warning from gods that he would be facing another crazy day.

…

..

…

"Kurokocchi-sensei, help me~! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts so much-ssu!" whined a godly handsome blonde as he breezed into the small infirmary. His long creamy hands reached out for Kuroko, but they were quickly being swatted away by another pair of tanned hands.

"FUCK OFF, KISE!" raged a tall tanned teenager. His midnight blue eyes pierced into the golden-colored orbs warningly. "Do NOT touch my stuff!"

"Hey, Kurokocchi-sensei isn't yours!" yelled the blonde named Kise. "He's mi—"

"Tetsu is MINE!" Aomine claimed. "I'm the one who saw him first! First come, first serve!"

"Wha—"

"Enough, Kise-kun," Kuroko abruptly ended their argument. He turned to the tanned teenager. "Aomine-kun, please behave yourself. This is an infirmary, not a wrestling ring," he said sternly. Aomine let out a grunt in protest. Then, Kuroko's gaze shifted to Kise. "You said you're sick, right? Please sit on the bed, I'll check you."

"Yay~" Kise happily hopped on the bed. He watched as Kuroko grabbed a stethoscope and walked up to him. Kuroko took a seat in front of Kise. The blonde unbuttoned his school uniform and sat rigidly. Kise cast a sidelong glance at a jealous Aomine, who was sitting on the head of the table and gritting his teeth in anger. A mocking smirk widening.

"Kise-kun, are you sure you're sick? You seem fine to me," Kuroko said. "Your heart is beating just fine."

"Of course I'm sure, Kurokocchi-sensei!" Kise furrowed his brows. "My chest hurts! Hurts, hurts, hurts so much that I might die," he could hear Aomine whispering 'just go die already' at the back, but he ignored him. "Only Kurokocchi-sensei can heal me-ssu!"

Kuroko blinked at the blonde. "… how?"

"Go out with me!" the blonde clasped Kuroko's hands, eyes glimmering with hopes. Aomine was screaming like a mad man behind him, punching Kise's back, kicking him even, but Kise had grown immune to it. Love had made Kise invincible. "I like Kurokocchi-sensei so much that my chest hurts! So, please go out with me to heal the pain!"

"DIE, KISE!" a sudden hard blow on his head forced Kise to let Kuroko's hands go. He groaned in pain.

Feeling irritated, Kise snapped his head to the right. A green haired megane wrinkled his nose in fury as a dark aura radiated off him. Kise immediately retreated to Kuroko's side, hiding himself behind the smaller figure.

But, Kuroko kept his steady face. "Good morning, Midorima-kun."

Suddenly, the atmosphere eased up, like nothing had happened. The green haired male called Midorima adjusted his glasses up, faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. Stuttering, he replied; "…Mor… morning, Kuroko-sensei. This is for you," he handed a pink letter to Kuroko. "Oha-Asa mentioned that love letter is Aquarius's lucky item for today-nanodayo… so I thought…" he couldn't finish his words.

A warm smile pulled up Kuroko's cheeks. "Thank you, Midorima-kun."

The small thanks from Kuroko made Midorima's heart beat faster and faster. He averted his gaze away from Kuroko, his glasses gleaming brightly enough to hide his eyes.

Aomine sensed the annoying flowers puffing atmosphere, so he quickly shattered it by hugging Kuroko from behind. Despite the tight embrace from the tanned male, Kuroko didn't say anything. He was too tired to argue with these boisterous kids. Meanwhile, Aomine stuck his tongue out and mouthed 'Fuck off tsundere and copycat bastards.'

They wanted to chop off or at least, pry Aomine's hands from Kuroko, but their intention was cancelled when the door slid open, revealing a purple haired giant with a lollipop stuffed in his mouth and a short redhead holding a small box.

"Oh, why are you hogging Tetsuya-sensei, Daiki?" asked the redhead. His unusual dichromatic eyes widened at the sight as a _smile_ spread across his face.

Aomine gulped down his fear and begrudgingly let his beloved nurse go.

"Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, what are you two doing here? And Akashi-kun, what are you talking about?" Kuroko asked when he finally regained his freedom, completely oblivious to the dark atmosphere indulging the room.

"I come to listen to Kurochin-sensei's nutrition talk. You promised me to fix my sweet tooth problem, remember?" Murasakibara gave a lazy smile. Then, it clicked. His lazy morphed to a smirk. He scooted over closer to Kuroko and lightly touched Kuroko's plump lips with his lollipop.

Kuroko went rigid.

"Whoopsy-daisie, I just _kissed_ Kurochin-sensei~" Murasakibara grinned.

"Murasakibara…! Tsk, get some water for sensei!" Midorima panicked. He grabbed Kuroko's shoulders and desperately wiped Kuroko's lips.

"FUCK THAT! I'll _clean_ Tetsu's mouth myself!"

"Don't you dare, Aominecchi!" he knew Aomine's scheme. Hell no he would let the tanned male steal Kuroko's first kiss. "Kurokocchi-sensei, please stand behind me before Aominecchi attack you-ssu! I'll protect you!" Kise stepped in front of Kuroko.

"FUCK OFF, KISE!"

"AOMINE, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER-NANODAYO!"

"Hehehe~ Kurochin-sensei looks cute… making me want to eat you~"

Screams, curses, cries filled the small infirmary. Kuroko felt dizzy. Too much, too much, too much!

"ENOUGH!" Akashi's deep voice cut through the air, startling. His menacing aura crept up around the room as he shot a very dangerous glare to the colored hair group. Akashi calmly walked up to the light blue haired sensei and pulled him to his embrace.

"Tetsuya-sensei isn't yours to kiss," he told them. 'He's mine!' practically screamed behind Akashi's thin smile. Then, the redhead turned to Kuroko. "Tetsuya-sensei, please forgive our rudeness. Here, please accept this," Akashi gave the nearly forgotten box to Kuroko.

Kuroko studied the box before finally opening it. "A plastic cup?" he raised a brow.

"Yes, for Tetsuya-sensei," Akashi smiled.

…

..

…

Ever since then, Kuroko had no problems with broken cups.

Though, they still came every day to nag him.

He never said it was a bad thing either.


End file.
